Resident Evil: Operation Tall Oaks
by david.conaway1
Summary: Sequel to the Burnside Chronicles based on Operation Raccoon City. Contains a wide variety of characters and features versus teams.


Operation Tall Oak

Resident Evil: Agents of Death

Story Mode

Hostage Team:

Action - Recon

Krauser - Survailance

Ashley - Medic

Nicolia - Demolitions

Ada - Field Scientist

Wesker - Assault

Action and Ashley have been kidnapped and infected with detonating viruses and are forced to work with Neo-Umbrella to get out alive.

Versus Mode:

Neo Umbrella:

Hunk - Recon

Jack Krauser - Servailance

Lone Wolf - Medic

Nicolia Genovias - Demolitions

Ada - Field Scientist

Albert Wesker - Assault

All Stars:

Jill - Recon

Claire - Surveillance

Rebecca - Medic

Chris - Demolitions

Barry - Field Scientist

Leon - Assault

Bio hazards:

Action - Recon

Piers - Surveillance

Ashley - Medic

Helena - Demolitions

Sherry - Field Scientist

Jake - Assault

Agents of Death

"Angel of Death" - Recom

Carlos - Surveillance

Sheva - Medic

Michieal - Demolitions

Excela - Field Scientist

Josh - Assault

Umbrella Security Service

Spec. Ops

Action and Wesker search

Ashley and Nicholia support

Ada and Krauser cover.

Vector and Lupo search

Bertha and Spectre ambush support

Four eyes and beltway pursue cover

Ashley saves Nicholia from Berthas blade. Nicholia uses Ashley as a shield and she is hit in the shoulder by Spectre's sniper bullet and falls down into the alley. Nicholia runs and is hit but survives behind cover, head shooting Spectre and forcing Bertha to retreat down the fire escape she came from. She finds and interrogates Ashley, learning of her infection and she agrees to help her.

Krauser and Ada fight through hordes of undead with Wolfpack hot on their tail. Krauser whips Ada with his tentacle for bad mouthing him.

Krauser pushes Ada into the corner and absorbs all of the incoming fire without a scratch. Beltway and Four Eyes split up. Krauser goes after Beltway and Four Eyes hit his weak spot on the back before fleeing as Beltway capitalizes with a launched explosive at Krauser when he turns to go after Four eyes. He walks from the dust towards Beltway who backs up into a corner. Krauser crushes his good leg and breaks his spine with his knee. It is revealed Krauser got Beltway in trouble in the military, so now Beltway gets Krauser "fired". Beltway's suicide explodes into flames, and forces Krauser to mutate, further loosing control, but Krauser survives. Ada in counters Four Eyes and they embrace! They are related. Four eyes reveals Wolfpacks plans before being shot in the head by Hunk and Lone Wolf!

Wolfpacks pirsues a much faster Wesker and Action, two way aiming with assault riffle and L. Hawk, plus spas 12 and Golden Luger respectfully. Finally Wesker ambushes them and Vector falls back to go invisible and get behind them. Action reluctantly protects Wesker for Ashley and his own sake.

Acrion and Vector duel on the neighboring rooftops dodging behind cover, Vector turning invisible only for Actions plaga virus to taste his presence in the air and Actions invisibility just sounding too loud.

Wesker and Lupo continue to duel on the rooftop where the sample is located as a rescue chopper flies overhead with tv feed. Then Wesker gets her to the edge and impales her with her own dagger. He touches his ear to hear the team report and whispers to Lupo of her dead pups.

Lupo's arms dangle and her eyes roll back as she fall down into the alley below. Vector cannot see Action so he swiftly moves down into the alley while the military fires at Wesker to no avail as he picks up the sample.

Meanwhile, Bertha removes the bullet painfully from Ashley. They talk and Bertha, admiring her strength despite her appearance, uses her knowledge to remove the virus from her and Action. Just then a mutated G-Birkin looking Krauser attacks and smashes into Berthas leg. Ashely pics her up with her good arm over shoulder and they flee. Dogs come from behind too and Ashely uses her Golden Lugger before accidentally dropping it.

(Action gave Ashely one of his Lugers just as he did with Clare as Steve when she and Louis free him from Krauser, as a sign and promise to return to each other safely.)

(See Resident Evil: Burnside Chronicles.)

Distraught, Ashley presses on, loosing strength, until she sees a rescue chopper and they sprint forward, Bertha using her side arm.

Vector corners Action in the alleyway only to fun him carrying a dying Lupo. They call a truce and rush to the chopper.

The military barely manages to hold off Wesker and "jacked" Krauser.

Fifty soldiers die but the group makes it, Action following Ashley's blood trail, picking up her Lugger.

Part 2:

Leon and the rest of the team saved Ada to tie her up and interrogate her, Leon hoping to get a plea agreement for her freedom. However, they are discovered at the medical facility by echo six. When the echo girls rescued Action, Dee-Ay discovered the tracking chip Leon put on the Jeep at the exchange where they recovered Action and Ada.

Dee-Ay has a hatred toward Leon for betraying his country for this woman and dives in to begin the attack, only for Willow to take over for him when he chooses to go after Action, putting blame on him for tearing his team apart while some show sympathy and others suspect corruption in their command. The women fight mostly each other while some search for the prisoner.

Action was detained in exchange for Ada when she seemingly led them into a trap.

Harley and Shona hold Action up within shackles when chaos erupted by Leon. Action did not resist until Dee-Ay made a move on Ashley, at which point he broke loose and stabbed Shonna in the leg and Harley in the front of his arm to help her escape.

Willow and Leon fight with Kung-fu and their pistols. When Willow falls over the edge Leon chooses to save him and they return to the main room where the ambush began.

Both Claire and Party Girl as well as Ashley and Tweed were in a full on cat fight, no guns or weapons, only scratching and ponytail pulling with some punches and matrial arts worked in.

Louis and Merchant acted as they were splitting up to protect where Ada was and lead one astray.

Shonna searched the room and began a cover pistol shoot out with Merchant, only to discover his bomb revealing this wasn't the room. Merchant escaped as Shonna tried to dodge the explosion, only for his wounded leg to give way and for him to crawl into a laser mine, not seeing it on his blind side until it was too late. His last words were "oh, shi..."

Louis hid well from Harley in a sort of freezer. Shonna contacted him as the bomb went of, revealing that since she wouldn't be in a working freezer that they both led the two away from the action. Harley began to flee when Louis swung down on a cable, shooting his Red 9. Harley dodge and punched Louis square in the face. He then went for the door, hitting it with his elbow only to discover it was locked with a card key.

Action, frozen with uncertainty of what to do in this fight, sees Louis strangled body being dangled by Harley. After calling out Louis's name he goes all out on Dee-Ay, trying to drain his blood with las playas. The girls stop their fighting in sight of this. Harley cover fires even after Party Girl cries out to stop.

Dee Ay continues to shoot stab and punch a wounded Action while the other three girls try to stop him. Dee Ay demands why Action is doing this. Action replies that they are all doing this out of loyalty, hating Ada.

Dee Ay forces Action against the wall with his assault riffle pointing and everyone else too exhausted to do anything about it. Action warns him not to do that if he was Dee Ay.

Dee Ay replies he will never be plaga scum like him and opens fire. Action collapses to the ground eyes open.

Ashley an Claire are held back by Harley and the girls. As Dee kicks over the body, he discovers Actions back was against a wooden door.

He opens it to find his fire had killed their witness and target needed alive, Ada.

Leon bursts in with Willow after fighting through undead and discovers the bodies. He recalls failing to save them Action and Ashley in the past in a rapid flashback and let's loose his Krauser arm on Dee Ay, only to be eventually gunned down, as more spec oops flood the room. Gun in hand, Dee Ay shoots Leon in the back of the head, not killing him in his mutated state, planning to capture him out of vigilante justice and for intel.

Just then, flash bangs flood the room and when everything clears they find Claire and Ashley gone, with Harley punched square in the face, forcing his nose back into his skull, killing him. A flashback shows Merchant leading the girls to safety away from the others. Harley swings a pipe and his fist but Merchant swings a wrench at him and stuns him long enough for an enraged father to kill in revenge for his son, vowing to do the same to Dee-Ay and anyone else who stands in the way.

He blocks the steel double doors with the pipe and wrench and moves along with the girls, leading them to safety.

Merchant reveals he is going back to stop them from taking Leon, the girls agree to come, after they make a call.

Part 3:

It is revealed that Action, Ada and Louis were all revived by their plaga exposure and restrained in a prison vehicle on there way to Echo six HQ.

When they arrive in the fortress and prepare to transit, more flash bangs and explosives go off as USS members flood the room. Merchants hand detonates a device, opening up the door as a Vector walks away from the explosion to Bertha and Lupo providing cover fire. Tweed and Party girl open the doors after the locks are blown off and guides them.

They are led away through smoke and run towards the door. Action stops, looking back at the carnage and then back to his team and their gate to freedom.

Suddenly the Tricell/neo-umbrella team appears, Krauser tearing through a side of a wall, Nicholia sniping at soldiers and Wesker joins.

Willow reaches Nicholi invisibly from behind and slices his throat thinly enough to stun him and flips him with a kick pushing him down below 5 stories where he crawls away on his back as infected dogs and soldiers eat his flesh. Then Willow sees Dee-Ay and runs to help him. Dee-Ay is wounded by the wesker, as Willor engages him, only to discover a second Wesker. Dee-Ay tackles the Wesker out the window and into the rubble.

Krauser reveals the corrupt generals plans, that Krauser was actually the one ordering Echo Six after he murdered their original boss.

Using his corrupt ties he sent his enemies in one place so they would battle each other and he would destroy them. Revealing he has bombs placed around the fortress far away from Tall Oaks. He clicks the trigger as Willow and Dee-Ay hold hands, only to discover nothing happens, as the seemingly escaped rebel team reappears and assaults the Krauser mutant. Bertha an Ashley manage to heal most of the wounded and betraye and spec ops soldiers. They join the fight.

However, she is shot down by Wesker, who runs to activate the self destruct system. The reformed Hunk orders Loan Wolf to pull her back while he and Vector pursue Wesker.

Bertha is given medical support by both Loan Wolf and Ashley, only for her to be mortally wounded. Bertha presents Ashely with her first aid tools and Loan Wolf with some valuable supplies and a picture of her family. She asks Loan Wolf with her dying wishes to use some of the money to track down her family and tell them the truth about what happened to her in Germany, and she asks the talented Ashley to please be better than she was, as she dies, telling Ashley not to take it as an insult, but that her sometimes bitchy nature and medical talent reminded her of someone who turned out to be not that bad...a young her! She dies.

Vector and his former trainer Hunk are separated and Hunk is trapped to fight Wesker alone with Vector helpless to watch. The man kills Hunk as Vector cres out his name. Vector controls his anger and using his skills to finally subdue Weaker, and speaks with Hunk as he dies in his arms. As instructed, he removes his gear and burns his body before leaving with his armor, leaving no evidence to his true identity. (A figure described as Hunk later appears, seeming to be Vector continuing the lineage of Mr. Death.)

Outside with the combined teamwork of everyone else, they are able to force Krauser to collapse, killing him for the time being. Dee-Ay and Willow appear, Dee-Ay pulling out his pistol towards Leon only to point it down and shoot Krauser's now human head, his face covered in blood and mouth wide open.

They agree to let everyone else go, and the surviving once offset Echo Six are reunited together in one cause, revenge on those truly responsible for the deaths of so many.

A team was sent back to the factory to retrieve the bodies of Harley and Shonna. The report in the transmission stated there were no signs of the bodies, before in a screaming panic the signal was lost.

Lupo is brought back through U.S. customs and is deemed free in court. She thanks everyone for all they have done. She then looks behind them to discover her children now in their 20'a and rushes toward them. They embrace and their isn't a dry eye in the house. Merchant guides the reunited family on their way out, showing an interest in Lupo.

Lupo said that the Wolfpacks isn't quite reunited yet, whether she meant she was going to the closed casket funerals or literally visiting her seemingly fallen allies is unknown.

Louis and Ada wander off, unsure of their future now that they may actually be clones like Wesker or Krauaer. Their identities and possible alternate fate never shown.

Leon and Claire walk out of the building together with Ashley and Action in each others arms, a bond that has kept them united all along.

Lupo recalls a discussion she had with her team about what they would do after this, possibly using the payment to develop new identities and join up in an america cultus act together. She fantasies her dream, showing a nagging beltway and Bertha couple with six kids (everyone's masks still on), a four eyes with specter as he provides "neighborhood watch by firing rubber bullets at bullies while she uses sprays to make the plants move unnaturally. It then shows Vector and Lupo belaying basketball with Lupos two kids, as Vector looks on to see Hunk's ghost, smiling and him and then walking away with te grim reaper together as equals. Merchant and the rest of the Heroes and even some of the echo six team (no Harley or Shona) coming in for a barbecue.


End file.
